


Fifteen Minutes

by Geeblood



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeblood/pseuds/Geeblood
Summary: 生命自「那一天」起就变得异常缓慢。目的达到、使命完成后感到无所事事。直到某天，在和忧郁者的共同努力下获得了每日十五分钟的短暂自由……所有人的故事都平稳又祥和，这使我感到松了一口气。只是我们之间很默契地都没有提起过那个人的名字，也从未再谈论过关于他的事情。「峰津院大和」，为什么只是因为和这个名字相关，一切的事情都变得那么困难？





	1. Fifteen Minutes（一）

**Author's Note:**

> cp为和希/和主，原著向短篇，涉及DS2游戏续章《断码Record Breaker》大量结局相关剧透，请未通关的游戏党谨慎阅读  
响希一人称视角  
微甜/微虐均有，结尾非纯HE或BE

「我行走于浮空之中—— 

襟上镶圆月一颗、身裹繁星一帘。 

我前跨半步，翻越富士白雪； 

我俯首一瞥，收览四海汪洋。」 

  
  


生命的消逝，从某一天开始起就变得缓慢了。似乎是漫无目的，又似乎是目的已达到了一般无所事事。 

我的目的，或是换个说法，我的职责，是守护人类。 

若是平时无意之间说出来，恐怕会因为听上去太过自大又虚幻而被那位挚友捧腹嘲笑。恍惚中那样的「平时」已一去不复返。我的记忆随漫长时间的消磨，褪色得很快，因此我总是提醒自己把挚友乃至其他伙伴的名字牢牢地记在心中。 

唷，大地。最近过得如何？转到新田同学考入的那所大学了吗？那应该是你一直以来都期盼的事情吧，这个小小的梦想，有没有实现呢。 

结果是未知的，于是疑问如同水族箱里循环到水面的流水，顺着同一股强韧又缓慢的力量，重新朝着意识深处潜去。 

不对。时间感又混乱了，从「那一天」起已经有六年了吧。这样算来，大地和新田同学他们也应该早就已经从大学毕业了，不由得又因为担心起大地能否找到工作而叹起气来。 

和忧郁者一起与命运的十三人诀别的那一天，世界第三次经历还原。第一次还原消除了北极星与北斗七星侵略人类世界的痕迹，第二次还原终结了大三角星的屠戮，而第三次还原将最高管理者老人星推下王座，人类世界将永远不会面对其余管理者的残酷试验。 

世界回到末日审判之前，城市的街道随着日升与夕照从熙熙攘攘变得稍显冷清，往来行人为了生计奔波埋头脚步匆匆，学校里的学生们举行完毕业典礼，为班级旅行的地点争执得面红耳赤。数十亿种平凡却又弥足珍贵的日常终于回到了最平凡的人们手中，所付出的代价与人类一族恒久的幸福相比微不足道。 

好比买一张确保有巨额奖金的彩票。非常划算的选项，当初我毫不犹豫地答应了忧郁者也正是因为做出了这个判断。将管理者权限集中到一个人的身上，将濒临死亡状态的大三角星赋予他作为「管理者的剑」，在老人星失去权力时重新启动阿卡夏之层，让这位新的人类管理者登上天之玉座。他将担负起守护人类的现在和未来的使命，为了达成这个没有结束期限的任务，同时拥有永恒的生命和无尽的孤独。 

在第一次世界还原后，由于大三角星不停地攻击阿卡夏记录中我的数据，我从那个世界上非常不自然地消失了，也一度因此带给了伙伴们沉重的精神压力。成为新的「管理者」还原世界后，大家记忆里关于我的部分都自动被阿卡夏记录清除了。尽管那些短暂却深刻的生死羁绊已经不复存在，没有人会再记得我，但我反而因为偿还了些许内疚感而感到轻松。 

「……对不起，又要你陪我了。」我朝着向我走来的人充满歉意地苦笑道。 

失去关于我的记忆也就意味着不必因为我的选择而感到悲伤难过。此时伫立在我面前的忧郁者在我成为管理者那一刻，毅然选择代替峰津院都，成为了我的「剑」。六年又五十三天以来，他从无怨言地承担着过去的回忆和我的选择所带来的苦楚后果。在浩渺时间长河的漂泊中，我感激他的陪伴，却又对永远无法消除他的伤痕无可奈何。 

出于好玩或者纯粹趣味的理由，忧郁者执意要了一件和我一样的兜帽外套，帽兜上两条如同白色兔耳的飘带垂挂在他的脑后。「闪耀者哟，守护人类早已成为我生存的意志。我感激你牺牲自己的自由，为这个世界带来永久的安宁。」他浅浅微笑着，白色的眼睫随着眨眼轻轻颤动，「已经做好准备了吗？」 

「我没问题。忧郁者那边，已经彻底检查过阿卡夏之层的状态了吗？」我仔细地再向他确认道。 

「没问题了哟。由于我们两人的努力，阿卡夏之层现在的状态已经稳定下来了。你的能力也已经被大三角星完全承认了，它们用管理者法典起誓，完成了『剑』的最终契约。」忧郁者复述着之前的状态观测报告。 

「安全的离开时间和我们之前估算的一样吗？」 

「是。以人类世界的标准时间作为时间刻度，从离开阿卡夏之层的外壁开始十五分三十秒。超过这个时间长度，阿卡夏之层的能量失衡会趋近于峰值，阿卡夏记录有极高几率出现数据紊乱。」 

我点点头，只要在十五分钟之内开启回到天之玉座的终端就可以了。我跟随忧郁者的步伐走到宏伟的赤金色传送终端大厅，看着他把开启终端的编码和传送坐标一一输入程序，仿佛看着一柄小巧的金钥匙正打开纯金鸟笼的沉重枷锁。 

「对了，闪耀者，还有一件事情。被人类看见会增大出现错误数据的概率，请尽量回避和他们的直接接触吧。」 

一道白光从眼底一角迅速漫开，遮蔽了全部视野。脑海也被白光遮盖，一时间停滞了思维。等意识稍有回复的时候，我辨别出第一眼看见的依旧是白色，背景的纯白之上还有明显突出的白色色带。那两条白色色带在半空中柔和地飘动着，色带的一端紧紧连接着忧郁者的外套兜帽。从皮肤传来的轻柔触感让我知晓扰动飘带的是阔别六年的自然界的风，而背景的纯白色是晴天照耀下耀眼的卷云。脚底数十公里以下有着无垠的蔚蓝。我听不见翻卷的海浪声，但拍打在岩石上的波涛在我的胸腔里激起一股热意，我不禁赞叹道：「真好啊，今天是个晴天呢。」 

如同我失去的那些早晨最普通的问候语。


	2. Fifteen Minutes（二）

从离我们第一次降落的高空点附近最近的名古屋市，到大阪、再到东京，几个月的时间之内反复矫正降落的坐标，我终于得以和忧郁者确认了我家人的安全，并且还找到了过去伙伴的踪迹。绯那子和亚衣梨在各自的艺术道路上深造，两个人还会以AiHina组合的身份被知名舞台邀请演出；启太结束拳击训练后路过纯吾继承的小餐馆，遇上依旧在名古屋担任警/察的罗纳德，三个人吵吵嚷嚷地一起吃茶碗蒸；乔如愿以偿地等到了康复的未婚妻，两个人步入了婚姻殿堂；大地和新田同学毕业后在不同的公司就职，尽管经常联系，某位青年的单相思方面似乎还是毫无进展。至于在JP’s任职的女性们，由于指定地磁气调查部始终是政/府的秘密机关，我们好几次去各个城市支局的位置都无功而返。 

JP’s应该不会有太大变化吧。尽管管理者的审判不会在这个世界出现，恶魔的存在也始终是一个威胁，我想JP’s的暗中存在是国民安全所必需的条件。 

生命的消逝在这每天十五分钟的「意义」产生之后又加快了起来，第五次见到奔跑着追赶电车的大地时，已然又是四年的时光飞速流走。所有人的故事都平稳又祥和，我也已经习惯每天出现在眼前的人们的面貌和生活点滴中的小小惊喜。大地在沮丧着脸一路狂奔的过程中，和一位同样往站台方向疾步而行的女性撞了个满怀。神色坚毅的双眼和别在耳后的海洋色长发，她的名字呼之欲出——「真琴小姐！」 

自那以后，JP’s常用的秘密出入口也成了我们的常访地。七月正炎热的时候，史和乙女小姐从大阪来东京支局汇报消息。真琴带着两人外出午餐，三位女性在餐桌上聊得意外投机，连兴趣只有钻研科学实验的史都露出了格外愉悦的笑容。强烈的好奇心促使忧郁者和我潜到近处窃听她们的谈话，不想这个冒险的举动得到了意料之外的回报。 

隔日傍晚，在谈话中约定好的前往烟火大会的时间，身穿黑白两色缀花浴衣的真琴、史和乙女小姐三人站立在会场入口，正朝着姗姗来迟的同伴挥手。款步走来、身姿秀丽端正的女性双手交叠垂在身前，手上提着与浴衣颜色完全相反的白樱手袋，高束起的银灰色头发细碎的发尾时而随她平稳的步伐拂扫过双肩。 

「有着人类的表情呢，她。」我的耳旁忽然响起忧郁者的声音。入夜后街道两旁的朱红色灯笼火光摇曳，都的脸颊两侧也染上了浅浅的红晕，衬托着她与普通的女性并无二致的欣然微笑。 

「说这句话的你也是。」无须仔细观察就能看见忧郁者脸上柔和的神色。他们两个具有同样深爱着人类的心意，执着热切的念头甚至超过了人类本身的一些个体。这样真诚无私的忧郁者和峰津院都，怎么会称不上是真正的人类呢。「都和真琴小姐她们在一起看上去很幸福啊。这样就基本见过大家了，在新的世界里都过着理想的生活，松了口气呢。」 

在我安心的自言自语中，宣告烟火大会开始的第一簇烟花如同一朵玫红、靛蓝和亮金色花丝交岔生长的巨大蒲公英，绽放在了深墨色夜空的另一端。 

「……是吗？」一个被烟花声吞没的模糊的声音说道。 

「咦？」我回过头看，忧郁者已经朝终端降落点的方向飞去了。是我的错觉吗，他好像刚才说了一句什么。 

我追着他的背影跟了上去，再问他的时候，他只是说「什么也没有」了。 

自那次看见都的烟火大会回来以后，忧郁者就似乎投入到了某种紧张的研究当中，我在阿卡夏之层的大厅内很少遇见他，问了大三角星也没有任何实质上的消息。每天降落到人类世界的时间他也不再出现，但我并不愿意使用管理者的权力强行把他召唤出来，干脆就任由他自己行动。因为忧郁者没有跟我一起出去，孤身一人的我偶尔会去一些平时想不到的地方，比如小时候玩过、现在已经荒废掉的游乐场，或者中学合宿时到过的深山。什么也不做，安静地呆上十五分钟。有时我会回想起「管理者」之前尚还普通的人生，有时我会一个劲地思考人类的未来会在什么地方。有时则是放空大脑，什么也不想。 

直到现在，我都没有后悔过我的决定。我或许曾经追逐过伟大，但并不觉得自己是一个能做出什么伟大事业的人。我选择舍弃自己的人生来完成「人类管理者」的计划，只是因为觉得这是只有我能完成的职责，是我能力范围内应当做到的事。如果人生的意义可以从「让自己成为幸福的人」变成「让大家成为幸福的人」，这样的机会为什么不去抓住呢。 

「……呐，哪怕牺牲自己的一切也要让这个社会成长为最理想、最完美的状态，这不是特别像你的风格吗？」 

我做的是正确的事情，我做出了正确的选择，所以应该是没有什么疑问的吧。但今晚不知道为什么，我将十五分钟倒计时的地点选在了国会议事堂的最底层。 

JP’s东京支局。 

局长办公室的巨大落地窗外。 

工作时间早已经结束了，空荡荡的指挥室里只有一排排沉默的电子设备，和坐落在大厅尽头、一直高到穹顶的巨大摆钟。钟盘底下的灰□□域是大厅的明亮光线抵达不到的阴影，我站在其中默默地观察着。 

躲藏在阴影中窥视着。


	3. Fifteen Minutes（三）

在那个房间的宽大黑色木桌前，有着日光灯下分外显眼的白色，与晴天的白色云层不同的颜色。那白色会突然地轻微抖动，又立刻完全地静止下来，因为它的主人时不时会翻动书页。 

我和忧郁者从未再谈论过这个人的名字。我没有在刻意回避，甚至很确信我一定会告诉忧郁者我来到了这里，因为我并不需要隐瞒任何相关的事实。我们只是从来没有提起这个名字，从来没有提起过与之相关的事情，仿佛一种默契。 

「大和……」等我意识到的时候，已经把这个名字说出声了。 

什么也没有发生。这是理所当然的事情，隔着封闭的落地窗和数十米的距离，他不会听见半个音节。 

「你在看什么？都已经快到午夜了哦。」我浮空飞去，小心背靠在窗口一侧的墙壁上。这个玻璃窗原来有一部分是可以向外打开的吗？ 

再次翻动书页的声音清晰地通过未合上的窗子传了出来，紧接着有人叩响了办公室的门。「进来。」 

使人怀念的缺乏感情和起伏的声线。 

「局长，已经快到十二点了，您要不要明天早晨再继续？」果不其然是真琴小姐，她一直很担心大和这么拼命工作。 

「没事，今晚要把这里的资料整理通顺。你可以去休息了。」 

「局长，可是您——」 

「去休息。」 

对话因为大和严厉的言辞戛然而止。这家伙不友善的性格还是老样子，正当我以为真琴小姐会按照她最尊敬的上司的命令转身离开时，接下来的对话却完全出乎了我的意料。 

「您又在看这本书了，局长。」 

「……啊。始终有很在意的地方。」虽然只是听着声音，但总觉得我的眼前浮现出了大和使劲皱着眉头的样子。 

「是书中的什么地方？这本书我也读过多次，如果您不介意的话，我想要帮忙思考。请允许我为您分担一下吧，就算一点点也可以。」 

我想此刻真琴小姐一定是深深地鞠了一躬。大和沉默了一会儿，说道：「『世界还原论』，这本十年前由某个恶魔研究学者所著的书籍讨论了恶魔入侵世界导致人类末日的可能性。其对入侵原因提出的两种理论之一，就与『阿卡夏之层』这个特殊空间和存在于其中的『管理者』有关，并且这位作者还提到，使用『阿卡夏记录』有可能还原被『管理者』破坏的人类世界。」 

「是。这本书当时在恶魔召唤师中引起了很大的非议，因为作者声称世界上的一些无法解释的现象都与世界确实被还原过有关。比如，有的人在生活中明明没有任何交集，却在网络上发现彼此都曾做过极其相似的噩梦，梦中出现了同样一个有着无数孔洞、形状如同巨大冰激凌的怪物。其实……」真琴小姐犹豫了一下，最终还是向上司和盘托出，「其实，我也有过类似被灾难卷入的梦境，梦境中那个像是厚重钢板一样的怪物、遍地的熊熊烈火和身体被烧伤的痛感都非常真实。我甚至动摇过，怀疑过，这个世界是不是真的曾经存在被称为『管理者』的审判者。」 

「……少年。」大和突然出声道。 

「您说什么？」 

「少年，我梦到过一个穿着白衣服的陌生少年。刚才你提到的那类梦境有一个共通点，这些梦中都有从未在任何书籍上被记载过的强大异形。这些异形的能力之强，普通的恶魔召唤师在其面前形同草芥。但在我的梦境里，异形的形态非常模糊，通常只是一团黑影，存在感最强烈的反而是那个白色上衣的少年，他拥有着独自战胜异形的能力。」 

「能够战胜那些怪物的少年吗，那是怎样强大的人物……！从我之前收集的资料来看，梦到异形的同时梦到其他生物个体的人似乎很少，在这其中暂时也没有人梦到过白色衣服的少年。无论如何，我觉得您的梦境很可能与『世界还原论』所讨论的『世界曾被还原过』的真实有关。请务必让我协助调查！」 

「那就去吧。调查时遇到任何危险及时回避，我不想你因为调查我的梦而丧命。」 

「是！」 

真琴小姐开始向门走去。就在她的脚步声快离开房间时，她突然问道：「局长，我可以问一句……梦里的少年最后怎么样了吗？」 

「醒来前，他消失了。」 

「……是。」 

真琴小姐关上了局长室的门，房间里又重归寂静。我不知道我此时的感想应该由哪一部分完全占据，是讶异这个世界竟然还是受到了过去世界的影响，是惊于曾有人如此接近真相，还是关于大和梦中那个消失的白衣少年。胸口因为突然涌出的复杂思绪感到沉闷不堪，我的声音不自觉地被压抑了下去：「大和，为什么……」 

我应该已经从这个世界上消失了。 

房间里传来皮质衣料的摩擦声，大和从办公室的皮椅上站了起来，走到了窗前。我确定他不会看见我，但由于距离缩短，心脏开始焦躁鼓动，仿佛那颗内脏就要通过喉咙窜出身体。 

「你到底是谁？」他的嗓音变得深沉，沉静得如同深海，吸引人往最深处坠落。他正向我提出我无法回答的质问。 

「十三年来在我的梦里一刻不停地战斗着，你的目的是什么？为了生存下去吗？那为什么总是在梦的最后消失了！」他很重地啧了一声，「感觉真是不爽。」 

「每次快要搭上话问个清楚的时候就擅自消失，这种我行我素的方式真让人火大。」大和一边烦躁地咕哝着，一边朝着局长室的门走去。在他关上门的一瞬，我再也无法遏制自己的冲动，翻身从窗子跳进了房间里。


	4. Fifteen Minutes（四）

书桌上摊开的一本书正停留在密密麻麻写满笔记的一页，左上角是印刷字体的大标题「管理者」，标题旁边用黑色钢笔墨水写着一个破折号、两个笔锋遒劲的字和一个力道极大的问号：「——少年？」 

一瞬间，我感觉到大和与我，在这个世界如此接近。 

我是谁？ 

我曾告诉过你平凡人的生活不是没有意义，我曾和你合力击退北斗七星和大三角星，我曾消失也曾使你从世界上消失过，我曾告诉你我想和你再次并肩战斗。但最终我选择的是删除掉你关于我的全部记忆，我选择的是不能再作为人类与你见面。 

无法靠近，无法触碰，对于应该了解你的现状到什么程度感到手足无措。和其他任何人比起来，只是因为多了「峰津院大和」这个名字，关于你的所有事情都显得异常复杂棘手。为什么让「峰津院大和」忘记我这么困难？为什么和「峰津院大和」保持遥远守望的距离这么困难？ 

等待我的不是我想要的回答，而是身后门把手转动的响声，吱呀一声仿若万籁俱静时的巨响。我不能被大和看见，如果作为「管理者」的身份被人类发现，阿卡夏记录很可能面临大量数据的突然涌入而导致系统崩毁。情势急转直下，因为我私自进入了房间所导致的那数十秒滞留让我来不及完全离开，身形暴露在了玻璃窗的外侧。一道凌冽的视线直直将我射穿，如同审视着我的灵魂，使我无处可躲。 

右肩突然被人按住，接着有人低喝：「别动，他没有看见我们。」我分辨出这是忧郁者的声音，侧头一看他手上有一面宽阔的透明护盾挡在了我们的面前，盾牌边缘正发出微弱的闪光。 

「这是——能隐形的护盾？」 

「嗯，正是如此哟。我想我们最近接触人类的机会增多，总有一个时机会需要它，于是就研究了恶魔使用的伤害反弹盾。」忧郁者像是终于放松下来，「还好今天赶上了，真是太好了呢。」 

我沉默地透过护盾看着站在窗边的大和。三十岁的大和，比我们第一次相见时身形更为挺拔，面容也更加成熟，但依然有着能让人群立刻鸦雀无声的冷静魄力和威严气势。他目光如炬，像是看见了我们，又像是视线直接穿过我们投向了后方的穹顶。 

「果然是峰津院大和的原因吗，闪耀者……」忧郁者小声地叹着气，这位友人似乎又产生了新的烦恼。 

我屏息凝视着大和的眼睛，那双紫色的眼眸里透露出的一股强烈的决意，使我不得不集中所有的精神，把他将要说的话全部牢记下来。 

「假设这个世界上存在过叫做『管理者』的异形，那么打倒了『管理者』的你现在应该不再拥有人类的身份，而是能更改『阿卡夏记录』、使时间回到被侵蚀之前的『人类管理者』，没错吧。」 

是的，大和的推论永远是正确的呢，我微笑着想。 

「少年，如果这一切都是真的，而你这个『人类管理者』正在看着、听着这个世界，那么你听好这句话——我不管你在多么难以到达的地方，只要你的存在并非不可能，我会一直寻找下去。这个世界被还原的真实，你反复在我梦中出现的意义，和直觉告诉我你从我这里夺走的东西，有朝一日我会亲自向你确认。」 

大和终于移开了视线，关上玻璃窗，结束了一天的工作。隐形护盾的持续时间不足一分钟，十五分钟的时限也已近在眼前，现在必须要回去了。飞行途中向忧郁者解释了事情的来龙去脉后，他想了一会儿问道：「闪耀者哟，为什么其他人看到的是被『管理者』所杀死的梦境，而大和看到的却是『管理者』被你击败呢？」 

忧郁者见我仍旧神色疑惑，便接下去说：「是『创伤性应激障碍』吧？英文写作PTSD，这种症状是经历大型灾难导致的心理创伤后遗症，表现为长期过度的焦虑和抑郁。大部分人在梦中出现的场景都是死亡瞬间的场景，也就是因为『管理者』入侵时这些侵略者对人造成了极度的恐慌。但是大和是不同的哟，那些足以毁灭人类世界的场景并不足以将他的心理防线击垮。」 

「因为他不惧怕『管理者』，所以它们在他的梦境里只是一些没有形态的黑雾也可以得到解释了。那么大和的梦境究竟是……」 

如果说因为前两次世界还原引起的PTSD会导致做与「管理者」相关的梦，那么大和的梦境也是同样因为PTSD而引起。与其他人不同的是，对于大和来说精神创伤并不是与「管理者」直接相关的，因而他的梦境也并不因为「管理者」结束。我回想起真琴小姐和大和的对话，梦境的最后结局似乎与白衣少年有关。 

「醒来前，他消失了。」大和是这样回答的。 

这个梦是因为白色衣服的少年消失了而结束的，那么也就是说—— 

看到我如梦方醒的表情，忧郁者知道他的对话目的已经达到，沉默地飞到前方去了。 

「你从我这里夺走的东西，有朝一日我会亲自向你确认」，大和最后对我如此说道。听到时感觉朦朦胧胧，现在已经豁然开朗，但知道的时机似乎有点太晚了。能让大和的精神如此痛苦的东西，被我夺走的东西，原来就是我自己啊。现在想想，现实中也好、梦境中也好，我似乎总是擅自从他面前消失不见呢。 

「忧郁者，」在开启返回阿卡夏之层的传送终端时，我在白光逐渐将我们吞没前对他说道，「这个世界的JP’s传送终端可以像之前一样升级使用吗？」 

光是等待是不行的。为了不让自己对当初的选择感到后悔，现在就开始行动起来吧，我这么想道。 

「被大和夺走了的东西，再见面的时候我也要亲自拿回来。」


End file.
